Flower of the Sun
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Quand il était arrivé, il avait aperçu Ino Yamanaka, en bottes et le souffle court, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la dessiner ainsi. Il trouvait quelque chose de naturel, d'authentique à sa peau brillante de sueur, sa chevelure un peu emmêlée et ses vêtements lâches et tachés. Quelque chose de beau. /... ou comment Sai gère-t-il son tout nouvel intérêt pour Ino Yamanaka.


**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien** **! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un texte sur Sai et Ino. Au départ, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'écrire un long texte sur eux étant donné que, bien que je j'aime le couple qu'ils forment, je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup d'inspiration avec eux. Et que voilà ? Un texte de 1300 mots ! Je vous préviens, c'est fluff, c'est niais, c'est guimauve, bref, j'ai laissé parlé le pauvre bonbon qui dort en moi. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Lucas King – The First Flower Blooms**

* * *

 **L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Flower of the Sun**

* * *

La ligne de la mâchoire, fine et gracile ; la bouche, rose, pulpeuse, la lèvre supérieure sensuellement plus mince que la lèvre inférieure ; les yeux immenses et d'un bleu si particulier qu'il ne savait pas s'il l'avait dans ses couleurs ; les cheveux ondulant légèrement jusqu'aux hanches comme une cascade de fils d'or et une mèche tombant devant l'un de ses yeux ; la forme arrondie des épaules blanches et délicates ; la taille, mince et svelte, si fragile ; les jambes longilignes, musclées.

Sai attrapa un autre pinceau fin qu'il plongea dans l'encre couleur soleil afin d'imiter les boucles blondes encadrant le visage déjà dessiné. Il avait, ce matin, décidé de venir peindre dans le quartier ouest de Konoha. A la base, il devait dessiner les charpentiers en plein travail ou les maisons nouvellement construites. Mais, quand il était arrivé, il avait aperçu Ino Yamanaka, assise sur des planches de bois, en bottes et le souffle court, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la dessiner ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il trouvait quelque chose de naturel, d'authentique à sa peau brillante de sueur, sa chevelure un peu emmêlée et ses vêtements lâches et tachés. Quelque chose de beau.

Alors qu'il finissait de peindre les reflets que le soleil donnait à la peau de la jeune fille, celle-ci attrapa une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine qu'elle but d'un trait. Elle soupira de contentement pour enfin apercevoir Sai en relevant la tête. L'ex-membre de la Racine ne sembla pas se rendre compte que son modèle avait remarqué son petit manège et continuait son œuvre. Ino, voyant Sai concentré sur son chevalet, s'approcha de lui. Quand elle vit le dessin d'elle-même, si gracieuse et lumineuse à travers juste quelques tracés d'encre, elle ne put empêcher un immense sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Elle se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'artiste qui sursauta à ce contact. Il stoppa ses gestes pour regarder la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. La blonde sourit d'un air espiègle puis repartit travailler aux finissions d'une maison pas très loin. Sai la regarda grimper souplement sur le toit pour disparaître sur l'autre versant de ce dernier. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Le jeune homme s'assit sur les planches de bois et sortit un petit livre de sa poche.

Sur la couverture rouge et blanche s'étalait le titre en une écriture élégante: _« Comprendre les mots cachés derrière les gestes des filles. »_. Il l'ouvrit avant de tourner plusieurs pages jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait. _« Si une fille vous embrasse (que ce soit sur la joue ou sur la bouche) sans aucune raison apparente, c'est qu'elle a été touchée par un geste ou des paroles de votre part. »._ Sai réfléchit quelques minutes. Peut-être le remerciait-elle pour le dessin qu'il avait fait ? Ou pour autre chose qu'il ignorait ? Il haussa finalement les épaules en décidant de ne pas se tracasser pour cela. Sakura lui avait déjà dit d'arrêter de suivre les conseils idiots – d'après elle – de ses livres. C'était le bon moment pour cela. Se relevant, il peaufina le dessin avant de le signer et d'écrire son titre au dos. « Fleur du Soleil ».

Le lendemain, Sai revint au même endroit, cette fois pour peindre vraiment les nouvelles maisons – même si, au fond, il espérait croiser Ino pour lui demander des explications. Quand il arriva au tas de planches, il vit un vase rempli de fleurs posé dessus. Il s'approcha. Le bouquet était tout simplement magnifique. Trois camélias blancs trônaient au centre d'un lit de minuscules myosotis aussi bleus que les yeux d'Ino et de glycine pourpre. Le vase couleur crème mettait cette composition en valeur par sa finesse et son élégance. Le jeune homme lâcha un sourire. Il savait que c'était la jeune Yamanaka qui avait laissé ces fleurs ici, pour lui. Une drôle de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il laissa le vase à sa place, installa son matériel de peinture, puis le dessina avec énormément de patience et de concentration. Quand il eut fini, on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait deux bouquets et non un seul. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière le Mont Hokage lorsque Sai rangea son matériel, posa délicatement sa toile sur les planches et emporta le vase avec lui.

Chaque jour qui suivit, le jeune homme revint au même endroit. Et, à chaque fois, un ikebana l'attendait, posé sur le tas de planches, toujours différent des précédents. Il le dessinait jusqu'à la tombée du jour puis laissait son œuvre pour emmener la composition florale. Ce petit manège silencieux entre Ino et Sai dura des jours, des semaines peut-être. Mais, même s'ils ne se voyaient ni ne se parlaient jamais, une sorte de lien étroit, comme un ruban de soie, s'établit entre eux, tissé par la réunion de leurs arts.

L'ex-membre de la Racine commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions. Il ressentait des choses étranges, qu'il n'avait jamais connues : un fourmillement dans tout son corps quand il approchait de ce tas de planches, une chaleur agréable lorsqu'il voyait enfin les fleurs, un bien-être infini en peignant cet art floral… Il s'en était ouvert auprès de Sakura – à laquelle il avait tout raconté – et elle s'était contentée de lui lancer l'œillade de celle qui en sait plus que vous mais ne veux rien vous dire. « Essaye de comprendre par toi-même, je suis certaine que tu le peux, Sai. Tu peux ressentir, maintenant, alors ressens sans te poser de questions. » lui avait-elle dit ensuite avant de partir.

Sai soupira, remettant son sac à dos en place. Quand il arriva au tas de planches, il s'attendait à trouver un nouvel ikebana. Il y en avait bien un, en effet. Posé sur les genoux d'Ino. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, le cœur du jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il était vraiment heureux de la voir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et aperçut Sai, la jeune femme laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien et le ninja se contenta d'installer son matériel de peinture. Ceci fait, il se plongea dans son dessin, jetant des coups d'œil fréquents vers son modèle pour ensuite reporter son regard sur sa toile. Ino posa longtemps, l'ikebana, composé d'un dahlia blanc entouré de cinq tulipes d'un rouge écarlate, sur ses jambes fines. Sai reposa enfin son pinceau dans le pot d'encre alors que le ciel se teintait d'orange. La jeune femme comprit qu'il avait terminé et sauta sur ses pieds en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber ses fleurs. Elle s'approcha pour tendre le vase à Sai.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle tout simplement avec un sourire.

Mais ce « merci » et ce sourire voulaient dire tellement de choses que Sai se contenta de prendre l'ikebana. Il le posa sur le sol, à côté de son chevalet, avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur la kunoichi. Il ressentait une irrépressible envie de passer sa main dans cette mèche qui dissimulait l'un de ses yeux, juste pour voir ce qui se cachait dessous, mais aussi pour vérifier s'ils avaient cette texture douce qu'il avait imaginé en les peignant. Alors il le fit. Il glissa la mèche derrière l'oreille d'Ino, afin de dégager son visage. Quelques cheveux retombèrent néanmoins tout près de son œil. La jeune femme se contentait d'observer ses gestes, une lueur de certitude et d'amusement pointant dans ses iris.

Quand Sai se pencha pour déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé cela. Depuis le début, Ino l'avait attiré à elle grâce à sa flamme, une flamme hypnotique et contre laquelle il n'avait tout simplement pas pu lutter. Il s'était risqué à jouer avec elle. Il s'y était brûlé. Mais jamais une brûlure n'avait été aussi agréable, aussi douce que celle-ci. Et, en ce moment, Sai ne regrettait absolument pas de se faire consumer par ce feu, car de celui-ci éclot soudain une fleur de soleil, rien que pour lui. Pour eux. Et elle était tellement belle...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bisous et à la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
